


Here Kitty Kitty

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward morning after, Face Sitting, Getting Together, M/M, Throat Fucking, also theyre like soulmates or smth, but anywa, college student lance, college teacher shiro, cue a few weeks of pining, drunk infatuated crying lance, ft. drunk lance, he just really really likes lance ok, heavy flirting ensuse, i mean who wouldnt, its all thanks to shiros cat really, its very soft at the end there, lance really loves cats, not actually but, shiro knows what he should be doing and follows none of those rules, shiro takes lance in for the night, they fuck, though nothing happened that doesnt mean shiro didnt want it to ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: The eggs were just finished cooking when Lance stumbled into the kitchen, wearing nothing but the shirt that Shiro had given him last night (which he’d conveniently forgotten about) and Shiro felt his cheeks flushed as he gave him a once over. Lance really was all leg and Shiro had never been more aware of the fact, shirt only falling to the very tops of his thighs. Shiro really wished he’d found a longer shirt to give him (but all very guilty kind of didn’t).“Uh… hi?” Lance said, clearly very confused as to where he was, sleepily rubbing his eye.“Hi.” Shiro said, taking the eggs off of the heat and turning back to him.“Um…” He said, clearly not knowing where to start.Shiro didn’t really… know what to say to him either.Hey, so I found you crying over a cat last night, blackout drunk and you cried some more and offered to suck my dick and have sex with me, like, at least three times. So I know I’m your teacher and that’s super awkward, and you should probably leave before I say something stupid, because in any other situation I would really maybe have actually taken you up on that.Yeah, that probably wouldn’t have gone down too well.





	Here Kitty Kitty

This was really not how Shiro had expected his night to go. It was pitch black outside, and probably around half one in the morning, and he’d only come outside to take the trash out, because there was clearly something in there that his cat had taken too much interest in for his liking. 

A loud sniffle stopped him dead in his tracks. It was probably nothing, he reasoned with himself, but he walked around the corner of the building anyway, following the noise, just in case. He frowned, walking over to the bench and sitting down on it next to the crying man. 

It was… “Lance?” He asked. Lance from his class Lance. 

Lance jolted at his voice, sniffling and looking up at him. “Sir?” He asked, voice wobbly as he rubbed his nose with the heel of his palm. 

“Are you… okay?” He asked tentatively, causing a fresh set of tears to well in Lance’s eyes. 

“I- I saw- I saw a really pretty cat and-” He gave a small hiccup. “And I just wanted to say hello! But- but it ran away from me.”

Ah. So he was drunk, then. 

“Oh…” Shiro said, trying to sound sympathetic. “Are you out here alone?”

Lance sniffed and nodded. “Yeah, Hunk went home like… like ages ago.”

“Right.” Shiro said. “Can I take you home?” He asked and Lance gave a small watery laugh.

“At least take me out to dinner first.” He said and Shiro nearly choked. 

“Is your phone there? Can I call Hunk for you?” He asked, deciding to ignore it, and Lance fished it out of his pocket, pressing the home button a few times frustratedly before realising it was dead and making to throw it across the street. 

“No- no! Don’t- don’t do that!” Shiro said, catching his wrist and taking Lance’s phone from him, putting it in his own pocket instead. “Okay… can you tell me how far from here you live?”

Lance’s brow furrowed and he sniffed again with a small pathetic shrug. “I don’t know… where I am… I was just- walking. I was following the cat and then I lost it and-” He said, voice getting more choked with tears with each word, fresh tears welling in his eyes again. 

“Okay, okay, don’t worry.” Shiro said, standing up and helping Lance up with him. “You can just- crash at mine, I guess.” He said, holding onto Lance’s arm and leading him into his apartment block, deciding that waiting for the elevator would be a much better idea than trying to take the stairs. 

Lance started giggling at that, leaning against Shiro and Shiro at this point honestly wasn’t sure whether to ask. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“You- you didn’t take me out for dinner yet.” He said, giggling a little harder. “But you’re still- still taking me back to your house…” 

“Lance-”

Lance giggled, standing on his tiptoes to whisper in Shiro’s ear. “I still would, you know.” 

“Lance.” Shiro said, clearing his throat. “That’s- that’s inappropriate. I’m your teacher.”

Lance frowned, giving another sniff. “But- but you’re so _pretty_.” He wailed. “You’re too pretty to be a teacher.”

Shiro felt his cheeks heat a little despite himself. “Okay, but you _know_ I’m a teacher, because I’m yours.”

Lance pouted and gave a sad sigh. “Yeah…”

“You don’t need to sound so upset about it.” Shiro said, ushering them into the elevator as it arrived. 

“It is sad!” He exclaimed. “I can’t ask you for your number if you’re my- my what?”

“Teacher.”

“Yes. My teacher. I can’t- I don’t…” Lance said, trailing off mid sentence and trying to recall what he’d been saying. “Oh yeah. I can’t suck your dick if you’re my teacher.”

Shiro really did choke that time. 

He didn’t know what to say, and so saying nothing was probably the best idea. It seemed that Lance had pretty much forgotten what he’d said as they arrived on his floor and he lead Lance out and along the hall to his apartment. 

He quickly unlocked the door and lead Lance inside, closing it behind them. 

“Let me get you some water.” He said. 

“I’d rather die.” Lance said dramatically, folding his arms over his chest.

“What?”

“Water is disgusting and I hate it and I’d rather die.”

“Right.” Shiro said after a beat, trying to figure out how he would be able to make him drink some. 

He was halfway down a train of thought when Lance burst into tears again, promptly snatching any thought from his mind. 

“Lance-?” He asked tentatively, not sure that _he’d_ ever been this emotional of a drunk. 

“You didn’t- you didn’t _tell me_ you had the prettiest cat in the whole universe-” He wailed, seemingly in much distress as he flopped down onto the floor in front of the arm chair where his cat was curiously observing the exchange. 

“I, uh-” Yeah, maybe that would have been a good bargaining chip. 

“Kitty-Kitty-Purr-Meow, you’re so pretty, you’re so pretty, what’s your name Kitty-Kitty-Purr-Meow?”

“Um. Blacky.”

“Blacky!” Lance exclaimed, reaching out to stroke her. “You’re so gorgeous, yes you are. No wonder you are, I mean look at your daddy, I know where you get it from.” He cooed. 

Shiro cleared his throat, feeling a flush rise on his neck and he turned to go into the kitchen to get Lance a glass of water before he could say anything else. He’d never even… considered that Lance was… attracted to him. 

He knew technically, by some sort of conventional standards he was attractive, but… It still hadn’t really been something he’d considered, for any of his students, really. Especially with the way that Lance flirted with the girls in their class, he hadn’t exactly considered that ‘sucking dick’ would be on his radar. 

But here they were. 

He poured him a glass of water and came back into the living room, holding it out for him. 

“If you wanna keep petting her then you have to drink this.”

Lance eyed it sceptically for a very long moment, but eventually took it from him and downed it, before scooping the cat up into his arms and nestling her against him. Surprisingly, she didn’t seem to mind too much; she must have liked him.

“Okay, well, I’ll get you some blankets and set up the couch, okay?” 

“No!” Lance said, eyes wide. “I can’t! I have a terrible phobia of couches after the Pidge incident, I think I’m allergic to them.” He said, shaking his head. 

“You… what?” 

“You don’t want to know.” He said in an exaggerated whisper and really, it was past two in the morning now, and Shiro didn’t have it in him to argue, anymore. 

“I- okay.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You can sleep in my bed then and-”

Lance gasped. “Really?” 

“Well, yes, but-”

“You still didn’t buy me dinner.” He said, as if the fact truly bothered him, and then he giggled. 

“What? No- I’m not- Lance.” He said, running his hands over his face. “Get up.”

“Yes sir.” Lance purred and Shiro huffed. 

“Stop. Just- come with me and don’t say anything else.” He said and Lance mimed zipping his lips locked. 

Shiro took him into his bedroom and rifled through his drawers for a moment, coming up empty on the pyjama front and cursing himself for not keeping some in for emergencies, eventually getting one of his shirts out and handing it to Lance, taking one of the pillows off of the bed and stuffing it under his arm, before getting some blankets out of the cupboard. 

“Bathroom’s across the hall, _please_ try not to throw up, and please get some sleep.” He said and Lance pouted. 

“Are you not staying?” He asked sadly and Shiro sighed.

“No, Lance, I’m not staying.” He said and Lance looked for a moment as if he might cry again. “Please, just get some sleep, I’m really tired.”

“Okay…” He said sadly, starting to take his clothes off, and Shiro took that as his cue to leave, pulling the door behind him and heading back into the living room. 

He sighed, taking Lance’s phone out of his pocket and plugging it in so that he would be able to call someone in the morning, before crawling under the blankets on the sofa, sighing as his cat came over and curled up on top of him. 

That was really not how he was expecting his evening to go, and yet, here they were. 

 

***

 

It took Shiro a good few moments to realise why he was on his sofa the next morning. He blinked gave a long sigh. Right. Lance McClain was currently passed out in his bed. He sighed and got up, raking a hand through his hair and heading out of the living room to the bedroom, pushing the door open and tentatively looking inside.

Lance was still asleep, sprawled in the bed, coveres rucked up and Shiro wasn’t entirely sure how such a position was comfortable at all, but he pulled it almost closed again behind him and went into the kitchen. 

He made himself a coffee and went back into the living room, sitting down and blowing out a long breath. He wasn’t sure when Lance would wake up naturally, but he figured that when he did, he’d probably be feeling pretty awful and in need of some food. 

He went into the kitchen and got various things out; a few pieces of fruit as well as a pan au chocolat and a croissant, before making himself another coffee and setting about making himself some scrambled eggs. 

The eggs were just finished cooking when Lance stumbled into the kitchen, wearing nothing but the shirt that Shiro had given him last night (which he’d conveniently forgotten about) and Shiro felt his cheeks flush as he gave him a once over. Lance really was all leg and Shiro had never been more aware of the fact; shirt only falling to the very tops of his thighs and he didn’t want to consider whether Lance still had underwear on. Shiro really wished he’d found a longer shirt to give him (but all very guilty kind of didn’t). 

“Uh… hi?” Lance said, clearly very confused as to where he was, sleepily rubbing his eye. 

“Hi.” Shiro said, taking the eggs off of the heat and turning back to him. 

“Um…” He said, clearly not knowing where to start. 

Shiro didn’t really… know what to say to him either. 

_Hey, so I found you crying over a cat last night, blackout drunk and you cried some more and offered to suck my dick and have sex with me, like, at least three times. I know I’m your teacher and that’s super awkward, and so you should probably leave before I say something stupid, because in any other situation, I would really maybe have actually taken you up on that offer._

Yeah, that probably wouldn’t have gone down too well. 

“I’m not sure what you remember…” He figured would be a good place to start.

“Not… um, anything, actually.”

“Right.” Shiro said. “Well your phone was dead and you didn’t know how to get home from here, and you were very um- very drunk, and crying outside on a bench.”

Lance frowned. “Crying?”

“You uh, you said you saw a cat.”

Lance’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. “Oh.” He said, clearly embarrassed. 

“You want some eggs?” He said, holding up the pan. 

“Yes please.” He said, moving to sit down at the table and Shiro was suddenly very aware again that Lance was only wearing his shirt and that he looked incredibly good in it, and that thinking that was absolutely the last thing he should be doing as he put them into a bowl and gave them to Lance. 

“Here.” He said, going back to the cooker to make him some more. 

“I’m uh, sorry for bothering you.” Lance said softly. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“I wasn’t about to leave you out there in the middle of the night with no way of getting home.” Shiro said with a shrug. “It’s not a big deal.”

“You didn’t need to let me sleep in you bed, I would have been fine on the couch.”

Shiro smiled and shook his head. “Do I want to know about the ‘Pidge incident’?”

Lance groaned and put his head in his hands. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” He said, before his jaw slackened and his eyes widened. “Did I-? Oh my god I did.” He said, face bright red and it didn’t take Shiro any longer than a few seconds to realise what he was referring to.

“What?” He asked anyway. 

“I offered to suck your dick.” He said, clearly mortified and Shiro bit his lip. 

“You may have.”

“I am _so_ sorry.” He said. 

“It’s okay.” Shiro said with a smile. “You were drunk, it’s not like you meant it.”

Lance gave a tiny squeak at that and turned impossibly redder, hiding his face in his hands. “Yeah.” He agreed quickly.

Oh. _Oh_.

Shiro looked at him for a long moment and Lance wilted under his stare. 

“I am so embarrassed.” He said. “You probably think I’m such a slut and you’re my teacher and you’re probably straight and-”

“I’m not.” Shiro cut him off, though his whole brain was screaming at him to just leave it be.

“What?” Lance asked in bewilderment. 

“Straight.” He said with a shrug. “But I _am_ your teacher.” 

“You can’t say it like that…” Lance said, a soft whine in his voice.

“Like what?” Shiro asked, sitting down at the table opposite him with his eggs.

“Like- like that’s the only reason you wouldn’t want me to!”

Shiro didn’t say anything to that, just looked at him. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

“But like you said, I’m your teacher.” He said and Lance frowned, biting his lip. 

“Right.” He said, averting his eyes. 

“Anyway, Blacky seems to like her new name.” He said, tactfully changing the subject.

Lance looked up at him, tilting his head.

“Kitty-Kitty-Purr-Meow.”

“Oh my god.” Lance said with a groan. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more embarrassed in my life.”

Shiro snorted. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Oh shut up.” Lance grumbled. “I’ve done more embarrassing things, sure, but not in front of, well- you.”

“Well- me?”

Lance glared at him. “I already offered to suck your dick don’t make me admit to anything else.”

“Admit to?” Shiro asked, corner’s of his lips curling in amusement as Lance clenched his jaw, face darkening again. 

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry.” He said earnestly. 

“You don’t need to apologise.” Shiro said with a shrug. “I’ve been your age.”

Lance glanced up at him. “And that would have been… five years ago?”

Shiro smiled, rolling his eyes but deciding to humour him. “Eight.” He said and Lance gave a nonchalant nod. 

“Right.” He said. “Oh shit, I should um- text Hunk, he’s going to be worried.” He said, scrambling up from the table. “Do you um- my phone?” 

“It’s plugged in by the coffee table in the living room.” Shiro replied and Lance nodded, heading into the living room. 

Shiro let out a very long breath as Lance left his eye shot and rubbed his eyes. Well, this was… a turn of events. 

Trying to keep his head on track was certainly a feat when Lance was prancing about in one of his shirts and not a lot else, and certainly after admitting to the fact that offering to suck his dick hadn’t just been a drunken offer, but something he might _actually_ like to do, and suddenly it was all that Shiro could think about. 

It wasn’t as though he’d never thought Lance to be attractive, because god, he had eyes, and he’d noticed him the moment they’d met. Lance was gorgeous. Lance was so so gorgeous and currently half naked in his living room, completely willing to sleep with him and yet there wasn’t a damned thing that Shiro could do about it. 

And that was fine, that was absolutely fine, of course. He didn’t need to dwell on that thought for longer than necessary. 

Shiro stood up a few moments later, following Lance into the living room and finding him curled on the couch with Blacky curled in his lap, tapping away on his phone. 

“I think Kitty-Kitty-Purr-Meow likes you.” He said and Lance jumped, looking up at him. 

“You think?” He asked, softly stroking one hand through her fur. “She’s really pretty. She’s not black, though.” He said with an amused smile. 

“No, but she kinda looks like an umbreon… so…”

Lance gave a small laugh. “So you’re a nerd.” He said, scratching under her chin. 

“I don’t think playing Pokemon counts as being a nerd.”

Lance shrugged. “Mm.” He said noncommittally. “I appreciate the irony, though.”

“Thanks.” Shiro laughed and they were quiet for a few moments. “So um, if you want a shower and stuff, you can.” 

“Oh… I should- I mean, I’ve taken enough of your time, I should probably just go.” He said, biting his lip. 

“It’s not a problem, if you do want to.” He said with a shrug. 

“Thanks.” Lance said with a small smile, biting his lip. “Hunk’s coming to get me, so uh, I’ll get dressed and wait downstairs for him.” 

“Okay.” Shiro replied. “If he’s gonna be any longer though, you can wait up here. I’m not doing anything important.” 

Lance’s brow furrowed as he looked at him and then he sighed. “Sorry, I’m not meaning to… brush off all your hospitality, I’m just… I’m mortified.”

Shiro nodded in understanding. “It’s okay, I get it. But you don’t have to be.”

“Yeah… that’s… easier said than done, I think.” He said with a small laugh and Shiro laughed with him. 

“Okay, well, feel free to leave whenever, or stay as long as you want, or use the shower, or whatever you want.” Shiro said and Lance smiled gratefully. “You can borrow some clothes if you want.”

That was clearly the wrong thing to say as Lance flushed bright red and quickly averted his eyes with a small squeak. “Uh, that’s fine, I’m sure my clothes are fine.” He said with a nervous laugh. 

“Yeah, probably.” Shiro agreed, not wanting to make Lance any more uncomfortable than he clearly already was. 

He headed back into the kitchen to give him some space, hearing Lance get up and head into the bedroom a few minutes later. Shiro set about doing the washing up in the meantime, turning around a few minutes later when Lance came back in. 

He was fully dressed this time, and biting his lip. “I’m uh, I’m gonna head out now.” He said softly. 

“Okay.” Shiro said with a smile. 

“Um, thank you for… taking care of me.” He said, looking a little ashamed. “Sorry about.... everying. I’ll see you on Monday.” He said, turning to go. 

“Lance-” Shiro said, and Lance stopped in the doorway, looking back at him. “Have a good weekend.”

“You too, sir.” He said giving him a small smile back and then he was gone, Shiro hearing the front door close a few minutes later. 

 

***

 

They saw each other in class, and other than a blush to Lance’s cheeks each time he looked his way, neither of them mentioned it. It was Thursday before they had a chance to talk alone. 

Lance stayed behind after class and Shiro only took a brief moment to question why that made his heart flutter in his chest, watching Lance walk up to his desk. 

“Hi.” He said and Shiro’s breath caught. God, was he a fucking teenager?

“Hi.” He breathed back and they looked at each other for a few moments, before Lance pulled some papers out of his bag and thrust them towards Shiro. 

“I um, I did a few practice questions, and I wanted to know if you would look them over for me.”

“Of course.” Shiro said, taking them from him. “Did you want to wait and I’ll give them a quick scan?”

Lance hesitated, but gave a small nod. “If you’re not busy.”

“I’m not.” He said and Lance flushed. 

It was interesting, really. Clearly Lance was still holding onto the embarrassment from before, because Lance was… usually so flirty and confident, but this Lance- well, this Lance was blushing and giving him little glances every time he thought Shiro wasn’t looking. 

“Lance.” He said softly with a small sigh, putting the papers down on his desk. “Are you okay?”

“What?”

“You’re… I don’t know. Are you okay?”

Lance sighed and nodded. “Yes, yes, I’m sorry. I just keep remembering…”

“What?”

“You know what.”

“It’s not a big deal, I promise.”

“It’s a big deal _to me_.” He huffed. “Look, it’s whatever, I’ll get over it. Sorry.” He said, quickly gathering his bag up and turning to go. 

Shiro didn’t make to stop him. 

He came early to class the next morning, and just like that, things were back to normal. Bright smiles and sunny personality, dropping lines to a select few girls when he could, and giving Shiro a knowing grin when he called him out for talking. 

Shiro was glad to see that he was feeling better, because it wasn’t doing any good to dwell on it (especially for Shiro, who found himself to actually be dwelling on it quite a bit).

He stayed behind class again, and Shiro gave him his papers back. 

“These are really good, Lance.” He said.

“They are?” He asked, taking them back from him and flipping through the pages. 

“Mmhm.” Shiro nodded with a smile. “Yeah.” 

“Thanks.” Lance smiled, looking up at him and putting them into his bag. 

“If you’re not feeling confident about it… we could schedule some time to go over a few bits?”

Lance bit his lip. “You wouldn’t… mind?” 

“Lance, I’m your teacher.” Shiro reminded him and Lance nodded. 

“Right, yes. You’re my teacher.” He said, half as if reminding himself. 

“Is… Monday good for you? I have last free after our lesson if you do, otherwise after school works.”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, Monday last is good.” He nodded. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Shiro smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow. And don’t stress too much, these were good.”

Lance gave him a smile and nodded. “Yeah. Have a good night.”

“You too, Lance.”

 

***

 

Shiro didn’t know why Lance was playing on his mind so much in the days to come. He’d always been… a good kid, charming and charismatic, a good sense of humour, and yet someone to be treated like the adult that he was, not like some of the students in his class… He was attentive to learning when he needed to be, and lightened the mood when he didn’t, but not in a disruptive way, either. He worked hard on his assignments, and as he’d just highlighted; worked hard to improve on the things he wasn’t good at. 

All in all, Lance was just… incredibly incredibly likable. 

And maybe, just _maybe_ Shiro was developing the tiniest of crushes on him. Maybe. It was terribly unprofessional, yes, and he could never act on it for… a multitude of reasons, but the bottom line was that Lance was an adult, and Shiro was also an adult. Shiro wasn’t old, by any means; he was twenty-eight, and Lance was very very attractive and very very charming, and somehow having him sitting there sobbing over Kitty-Kitty-Purr-Meow had only endeared him to Shiro more.

And endearing himself to Shiro was something that Lance was incredibly good at, and at this point, Shiro was pretty sure he would have done practically anything just to see that pretty blush on his cheeks and hear his embarrassed little laugh. 

He liked that, to be honest. Because Lance was so well put together. Lance was confident and he was flirty. He knew what he had going for him and he wasn’t afraid to use it. So the fact that Shiro could fluster him so much was again, something that only endeared him more to him. 

They were nearing the end of their class, now, and Shiro had prepared a few different things to go over with Lance afterwards, and at this point he wouldn’t admit to just waiting for the class to end. 

It wasn’t because of Lance, not really… He was just tired, and having everyone’s focus on him was a lot, and he’d rather it was just one person. That was all it was. 

The end came soon enough anyway, and as everyone filtered out, Lance walked down to the front, with a smile. 

“Hey.” He said, pulling up a chair to Shiro’s desk and sat down, getting his stuff back out of his bag. 

“Hey, Lance.” Shiro smiled. “How’re you?”

“I’m okay.” Lance said with a shy smile, flushing. “How’re you?”

“I’m okay.” Shiro echoed. It fascinated him how quickly Lance’s demeanor changed when they were alone together. It was somehow a lot more real. 

“Good.” Lance smiled. “So um, I put together a list of the things I’m a bit iffy on.” He said, looking down in what seemed to be embarrassment at how prepared he was. 

“That’s really helpful.” Shiro smiled. “The more prepared you are the better, and it’s great that you’re actually trying to work on the things you don’t get, unlike some people here.” He said with a small laugh and Lance laughed with him. 

“Sir, is that a bit of shade?” He asked and Shiro gave him a teasing shrug. 

“Mm, maybe. At the end of the day those who work hard will do the best, and you definitely work hard.”

Lance smiled, biting his lip, preening a little under the praise. “I mean… I need to do well, so…” 

He took out his list and handed it to Shiro, and Shiro flicked his eyes down it, nodding. 

“Okay, well, that’s not too bad, there’s definitely some things we can work on there.” He said. 

The hour flew by, and soon enough the end of the day had come, and it was time to leave. It seemed like they were making progress, and honestly… teaching Lance was so easy, and pleasant. He wished all of his students were similar to him. 

Well, maybe not similar in all ways, or he might be spending all day every day terribly sexually frustrated, so there was that. 

They packed up and walked out together, Lance opting to sit down on the wall outside instead of leaving. 

“You not coming?” Shiro asked and Lance shook his head. 

“Nah, Hunk’s got a meeting after school for a bit and we’re gonna grab something to eat before we go home so, I said I’d wait for him.”

Shiro nodded, frowning a little as he looked Lance over. “Are you not going to be cold? It’s pretty chilly out.” He said. 

Lance gave a small shrug, but the way he was holding his arms around himself told Shiro that he was already cold. He was only dressed in light clothes, thin skinny jeans that were ripped in various places over the leg and a t-shirt, paired with a cropped hoodie. 

“Yeah, I left my coat at home today, i was running late. Stupid, I know, but… I’ll be fine, it’s whatever.” He said. 

Shiro frowned and looked at him for a moment longer, before slipping his coat off and handing it to him. “Just hold onto this, okay?”

“Sir, I can’t-”

“You can.” Shiro insisted. “I won’t have you freezing out here, and I’ll be home in a few minutes, anyway.”

Lance bit his lip and gave a small nod. “Thank you.” He said, putting it on and holding it around himself, giving a small sigh that told Shiro he was already feeling better. 

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? And we can schedule another session, if you want.”

“Thank you.” Lance said again. “And uh, give Kitty-Kitty-Purr-Meow a kiss from me, okay?” He said with a grin and Shiro laughed. 

“I definitely will, she’s never taken to anyone so quickly.”

“Well, I’m honoured.” Lance said, effectively burying his face in the collar of Shiro’s coat, and Shiro didn’t need that image ingrained in his mind. 

Shiro didn’t need any more images of Lance in his clothes in his mind because it was already doing things to him that it shouldn’t have been. Possessive things. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Lance. Have a good night.” Shiro said, needing to escape before Lance somehow caught on and figured out that Shiro was falling hard and fast. Because he didn’t know what he would do then. 

It was stupid. It was so stupid how an eighteen year old boy could have gotten him so wrapped up so fast. He was just another one of his students. Shiro had been teaching for… a couple of years now, and he’d never had a thing with one of his students, never even thought about having a thing with one of them. Never even thought about them like he thought about Lance; like he was funny and kind and warm and he’d like nothing more than to keep him around for a little while longer. Maybe kiss him a bit, too. 

Lance would definitely be a good kisser. He looked like he would. And he’d definitely be experienced too. He was too… well, Shiro didn’t want to assume anything, but he was definitely too confident and flirty to not be, and definitely too gorgeous, too. 

Plus, the way he’d taken Shiro saying he could stay at his to mean sex, said something. Said he still would have, even without a dinner. And then again, he’d thought the same when Shiro had offered him his bed, and god, the way he’d so haphazardly, so carelessly and easily offered to suck his dick. 

It was no wonder Shiro was so gone. Because Lance wasn’t just a pretty face with a pretty mouth that would look absolutely stunning stretched around his cock, no, Lance was funny and smart and hard working and kind, and god, Lance was wonderful. He was like… someone that Shiro could actually be friends with, had he not been his teacher, and he was pretty sure that Lance felt the same way. 

 

***

 

Shiro didn’t have Lance’s class until part way through the day the following day, and he hadn’t been by in the morning to return his coat like he’d expected. That was okay, it wasn’t as though Shiro particularly minded; they had a heater in his room, anyway, and he wouldn’t be needing it until after school. 

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat, however as the class started filtering in (and Shiro wondered when it was that he’d started looking for Lance in the crowd), and Lance sauntered in, Shiro’s jacket draped over him like it was his own.

He saw Shiro looking and gave him a wide smile, biting his lip teasingly and finding his seat. God. Fuck. 

Lance needed to… stop whatever the hell this was, because things were bad enough already, Shiro didn’t need to think about Lance wearing his clothes proudly, like a sort of ownership. A sort of mutual he owned the coat (and the person who it belonged to), and he was owned by the person who owned the coat; Shiro. 

It was like a statement, and in a different situation, it would have been. If this had have been… under other circumstances, if Lance had have been his _boyfriend_ then that would have been flaunting it, one hundred percent. That would have been saying “look what I’m wearing, look who _gave_ this to me”. 

Shiro snapped his eyes away as quickly as he could, only to find Lance again with them a moment later, finding him to be giving him a teasing smirk. Triumphant, in a way. Like he’d been angling for a reaction from him and he’d gotten exactly what he wanted. Flirtatious, maybe? Was this considered flirting? Probably. 

Whether it was or it wasn’t, it wasn’t as though Shiro could _do_ anything about it, and that was what was killing him. Because the more days that went by, the more time he spent with Lance the more he was _actually_ starting to like him in more than just ‘a cute guy in my class who drunkenly offered to suck me off’ kind of way. 

Lance took the jacket with him when he left and Shiro was left speechless again. He came back after school, still wearing it like it belonged to him and honestly, Shiro was starting to feel as though he didn’t want it back anyway. Lance could keep it; it looked so damn good on him. 

“Hey there.” Lance said as he sashayed down to the front of the class.

“Hi.” Shiro said expectantly, raising an eyebrow. 

Lance gave him a teasing smile and bit his lip, stepping closer to him. “I suppose you’re wanting your coat back?”

Shiro looked at him suspiciously instead of giving an answer. If Lance wanted to give it back, then why hadn’t he done so already?

The few inches between them were more and more evident, the closer they stood, Lance looking up at him with big doe eyes, teeth caught on his bottom lip. 

“Take it back, then.” He said, voice barely above a whisper and Shiro’s breath caught in his throat.

Shiro considered his options for a moment, before taking the bait. He raised his hands, slowly and carefully tugging the zip of the coat down- effectively _undressing_ Lance, maintaining eye contact with him as he went. 

The tension was so thick that Shiro could practically see it, he could hardly breathe, and it seemed like an age before he finally got it all the way undone. Still, Lance didn’t move, and so Shiro carefully began to slide the coat off of Lance’s shoulders, and the soft gasp that Lance gave was audible, biting down a little harder on his lip.

There was no way that Lance wasn’t feeling this too, it was obvious that he was just as effected as Shiro was. 

Finally, _finally_ Shiro got the coat off of Lance’s frame, having been practically swallowed by the coat when he was wearing it, cuffs falling to his fingertips. 

“Are you free tomorrow?” Lance asked. 

“What?” Shiro asked, unable to properly think of much past the fact that Lance had just made him undress him. No, that Lance had implied, and Shiro had jumped at the chance. 

“For studying.” 

“Oh.” He said, flicking his eyes to the calendar on his desk. “Yeah. After school?”

“Mm. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” He said and Shiro nodded. 

“Yeah.” He agreed, eyes trained on Lance as he turned around and walked away, door swinging shut behind him. 

What the fuck had just happened. Was he about to wake up from some sort of stupid wet dream?

As it turned out, it _hadn’t_ been a wet dream, which to be honest, Shiro was grateful for, because while that had been a very sexually charged encounter, he liked to think that if his subconscious was going to give him a wet dream about Lance, it would be a _little_ more substantial than that. 

Lance came by for their next meeting and things were fine. Like nothing had ever happened, and Shiro started to wonder if he’d been reading too much into it. 

Except, as they kept their meetings up, a pattern started to make itself clear. Lance would be in one of three moods; flirty, shy, or normal. 

Some days Lance would blatantly and shamelessly flirt with him, making disguised sexual passes left right and centre which drove Shiro mad, knowing that they were just disguised enough to make him question if he was just that desperate, and just reading into it. 

The next time they saw each other, however, Lance would act as if nothing had happened. As if everything was completely fine, as if he hadn’t completely gotten Shiro hook line and sinker.

And then sometimes he’d get incredibly shy, and the prettiest of flushes would decorate his cheeks. This usually happened after Shiro had complimented him in some way, which lead him to think that maybe at least, this was some sort of reciprocal thing, and that Lance wasn’t just toying with him for fun. That sometimes the things Shiro said got to him, too. 

It also caught him off guard when Shiro would flirt back. Mostly, Shiro would just ignore Lance’s flirting, but sometimes… Sometimes he couldn’t help himself. It was innocuous enough to be okay, but enough to stop Lance in the middle of whatever he was thinking to say next, and to paint his cheeks red as he looked at him with wide eyes. 

He was gorgeous, and really, Shiro had never stood a chance. 

 

***

 

It wasn’t until Shiro realised that he’d had to open the door for the mail today, that he realised why Blacky wasn’t in his apartment. Technically, she wasn’t exclusively a house cat, and Shiro did let her out sometimes, so it was fine.

Shiro was getting worried by the time Blacky didn’t show up for dinner. Normally if she went out, which in itself, was rare, she was always back in time for dinner. On top of that, it was raining, and if there was anything that Blacky hated… it was getting wet. 

At this point… going out to look for her was probably a lost cause, but… Shiro couldn’t just- not. He couldn’t sit here worrying like this, even if he knew it was probably unfounded. At the end of the day, Blacky wasn’t strictly a house cat, and she could find her way home, and going out to look for her would probably cause him a lot of unnecessary panic, and he’d risk her coming home and not being able to get in the house. 

He only spent a few minutes deliberating before pulling his coat on and going to get his shoes. 

Just as he was about to put his shoes on, there was a knock at his door. His heart jumped in his chest, before quickly scolding himself that Blacky was a cat, and she couldn’t very well knock. 

He went over to the door, opening it to find a very wet Lance McClain, cradling an even more sodden Blacky in his arms. 

“So turns out my house isn’t actually too far from here.” He said, droplets of rain water dripping from his hair onto his nose. 

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He ushered Lance inside instead, closing the door behind them. 

“I- thank you.” He said, taking Blacky from him and picking up the blanket from the couch and quickly swaddling her in it. 

“It’s no problem.” Lance said, folding his arms over his chest. “I just ran out to get milk and it started pouring, and she was round somewhere near mine. I was worried it wasn’t her, but… you were right, she does look like an umbreon.”

“God, you must be freezing.” Shiro said quickly as Lance’s teeth chattered, his shirt so wet it was clinging to him and practically transparent. “You can use my shower, you need to get out of those wet clothes.” 

Lance gave him the best flirtatious smile he could despite how he was shaking. “Sir, what did I tell you? I expect you to take me out to dinner first before you get me out of any clothes.”

Shiro spluttered, cheeks flushing. “I- _Lance_.” He said, but Lance only grinned. “You do remember.” He said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Mm, only bits and pieces.” Lance said, flushing a little. 

“I’ll get you something to wear, okay? But you need to have a nice hot shower before you get sick.”

Lance sniffed and nodded, pushing his wet hair off of his forehead. 

Shiro went into his bedroom, quickly getting some clothes out for Lance and going into the bathroom, putting them on the radiator to warm, and Lance wandered in after him. Shiro showed him how to use the shower and then left him to it, going out to track down Blacky and dry her off properly. 

She really didn’t appreciate it, but he persevered despite the grumbling and the hisses without any real intent behind them, before stalking off to sulk when he was done. 

Lance eventually came out of the shower, dressed in Shiro’s clothes, and Shiro’s mind was immediately drawn back to Lance wearing nothing but a shirt of his and how damn good he’d looked in it then (and how damn good he looked now, despite having a few extra layers on, and regretfully, his legs clothed).

“Am I going to be making a habit of ending up wearing your clothes?” He asked with a grin, coming up beside him.

“I hope so.” Shiro said before his brain could catch up with the situation. “I mean um- just that- you look good in them so- fuck.” He said, realising that there was really no way he could make that better, and trying, was only making it worse. 

Lance was impossibly close to him and Shiro didn’t know whether that had happened before or after or somewhere in his flustered state but he really didn’t know what to do. 

“I look good in them?” Lance asked, looking up at him with something in his eyes that Shiro couldn’t quite place. Like- _intent_. Confidence, maybe. Probably a fake confidence, but definitely intent. 

“Uh-” Shiro said, swallowing thickly. 

“What about… out of them?” He asked, voice soft. 

“I wouldn’t know.” He said, equally as quietly. 

“Wanna find out?” Lance offered and Shiro had met him half way for the kiss before he’d even thought of his answer. 

“Thought you wanted dinner first.” He said against his lips as Lance pushed him backwards towards the sofa, legs hitting the back of it as he fell down onto it, Lance quickly climbing into his lap. 

“I’m willing to make an exception.” He said, cupping Shiro’s face and bringing their lips back together, heated and quick, nipping accidentally at his bottom lip in his haste. 

It was all Shiro could do to slide his hands over Lance’s waist, resting them on his hips and kiss back. 

“Do you want me?” He asked, pulling back for a moment. 

“You have no idea.” Shiro replied, pulling him back in and kissing him back with just as much fervour. 

It was only when Lance slipped his tongue into his mouth and rocked his hips over his lap that Shiro’s brain caught up with him a little. 

“Lance-” He said, pulling away, a soft gasp escaping him before he could help it. “We- we really-”

“Don’t tell me we shouldn’t.” Lance said, mouthing at his jaw. “You want this as badly as I do…”

“That doesn’t… that doesn’t make it okay…” Shiro said, eyes falling closed and a soft breathy moan escaping him as Lance rocked his hips again, sucking at the skin just below his ear.

“Are you going to tell anyone?” He asked, voice a soft murmur in his ear.

Shiro shook his head, fingers winding into Lance’s hair. 

“Then what’s the problem…?” He asked, giving a gentle nip and rocking his hips again. 

“Besides- besides everything, you mean?” 

Lance sighed softly and pulled back, looking at him with a soft frown. “If you really don’t want to, then I can go.” 

He wanted to, god he wanted to. He looked at Lance for approximately three and a half seconds before pulling him back in for another kiss, knowing that his mind was already long made up. It wasn’t like Lance was a minor… He was an adult, they were both adults, and they both _clearly_ wanted this, so… who was it going to hurt? No one had to know…

“I don’t want you to go.” He mumbled against his lips, kissing him more deeply and Lance looped his arms around his neck, rocking his hips over his lap again. 

“You sure?” Lance replied, gently nipping at his lip and Shiro gripped his hips, pulling Lance over him a steady grind. 

“Please don’t.” Shiro replied, as Lance began to kiss down his neck, tipping his head a little to the side for him. 

“I think I have good on a promise to make…” Lance hummed as he trailed his fingers down Shiro’s chest, skimming them under the hem of his shirt and resting them on his abdomen. 

Shiro’s breath caught and his muscles jumped under Lance’s touch. “Yeah?” He asked, already a little breathless at the thought. 

“Mmmmhm.” Lance agreed, Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth and gently nibbling on it. “If you want.” He said, pulling back with a teasing smile. Oh, Lance knew what he wanted it. 

Shiro didn’t say anything back, cheeks flushed and looking challengingly back at him. 

“Tell me you want it.” Lance said softly. 

“I want it.” Shiro replied obediently and Lance hummed, biting his lip and tilting his head. 

“Tell me properly, come on, sir.”

“Shiro’s fine.” Shiro replied. 

“Mm, Shiro.” Lance said, tilting his head and testing it out on his tongue. 

“That’s what everyone calls me.” He said, realising that Lance was probably wondering why he’d said that, given that he knew his last name was Shirogane. 

“Maybe I don’t want to be _everyone_.” Lance murmured. 

Shiro swallowed thickly. “Takashi.” He supplied. 

“Pretty.” Lance said. “Tell me how you want me; _where_ you want me, _Takashi_.” He said silkily. 

“On your knees.” Shiro murmured and Lance obediently slipped out of his lap and onto the floor in front of him, looking up at him. 

“Like this?”

“Just like that.” Shiro agreed, looking down at him and bringing a hand to brush through his hair, holding it off of his face for a moment before sliding it around to cup his cheek. 

“Will you let me suck your cock, _sir_?” Lance purred up at him, smoothing his hands over Shiro’s thighs and gently pushing them apart. 

“As long as you stop calling me sir.” He said, raising an eyebrow and Lance gave a silvery laugh. 

“Not into that?” He asked, going for Shiro’s waistband and taking his time unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, Shiro lifting his hips for Lance to pull them down until they pooled at his ankles. 

_Into it too much,_ more like, but Shiro didn’t say anything in response, too focused on watching Lance beneath him. God, he looked incredible like this. He looked incredible all the time, but- like this- on his knees and ready to take Shiro’s cock into his throat, this was something else. 

Lance looked up at him with innocent eyes and a sweet smile, tracing his hands over the insides of Shiro’s thighs. Shiro’s breath was shallow as he waited in anticipation, Lance seeming set on teasing him and making him wait for it. 

Finally, he moved his hands to gently tug at the hem of his underwear, before sliding his hand over to cup Shiro’s erection through the material. 

Shiro let out a soft sigh at the contact, slipping his hand back into Lance’s hair. Lance wet his lip and Shiro tracked the movement, breath catching in his throat as Lance gave a soft squeeze. 

“I’ve thought about this before, you know.” Lance murmured, flicking his gaze from where his hand was grasped around his cock and Shiro’s eyes. “Ever since I met you at the beginning of the semester. Wanted you like this, in my hand, in my mouth. Wanted to know what you sounded like when you moan; when _I_ made you moan.” 

Shiro gave a soft groan at that. “Yeah?” He asked, looking down at him. “Why don’t you do something about it, then?”

Lance bit his lip, tugging on the waistband of his underwear and Shiro shifted forwards until he was just perched on the edge of the couch, and Lance could nuzzle against his crotch. 

Shiro gave a soft sigh as Lance nosed against his cock through his underwear, giving a soft whine as he nuzzled it for a few moments, before parting his lips and laving his tongue over the fabric, dampening it against him and Shiro shuddered. 

“That’s good, Lance.” Shiro praised softly, and Lance gave a small moan in response at the praise, cheeks pinkening, and Shiro was glad that he’d had these few weeks one on one with Lance to discern his personality, and was even more glad that it seemed his praise kink was still very heavily evident in the bedroom as well as out of it. 

Lance sucked along his shaft, wetting the fabric with his tongue until it clung to him, and each definition of his cock was evident through it. Lance teased the head, while bringing his hands to cup his balls, and Shiro whined as Lance sucked, a small glob of precum seeping out and staining the fabric. 

Lance moaned in response, doubling his efforts and sucking harder, with more intent and Shiro moaned, fingers tightening in his hair as he stroked through it, subconsciously keeping Lance pressed against his crotch. 

Lance moaned again as a little more pre came out, quickly laving his tongue over the material, trying to lap it up. 

“I think-” Shiro said breathlessly. “You’d have more luck if you took them off.” He said, and Lance glanced up at him, hooded eyes meeting his own. 

It wasn’t a request and Lance understood that, pulling back a little so that he could pull Shiro’s underwear down, moaning as his cock sprung free, hard and curved towards his abdomen. 

Shiro huffed a small amused laugh at his response. Lance was looking at his cock as though it was the best he’d ever seen; as though he was starving for it. 

“See something you like?” He asked, and Lance flicked his gaze up to him, meeting his eyes as he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. 

“I want that inside me _so bad_.” He said though a soft whine, bringing the tip to his lips and pressing a soft kiss there. 

Shiro gave a soft hiss at that. _He wanted that so bad, too_. In fact, he was sure that at this moment, there was nothing he wanted more. 

“Go on, baby.” He murmured, stroking through his hair encouragingly and Lance gave a soft moan, eyes fluttering closed, as he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, taking a little into his mouth. 

Shiro groaned as Lance gave a small suck, gently working his hand over the length that wasn’t in his mouth. He may have only had the tip in so far, but he felt so good; so warm and wet wrapped around him and god, Shiro just wanted to bury himself inside of Lance’s mouth and stay there forever. 

Lance gave a soft strangled moan, looking up at him, eyes full of arousal and Shiro realised that he’d said some part of that out loud, though which part, he couldn’t be sure. He hadn’t done this in far too long, he’d just been.. too busy, too preoccupied, but god… Lance was incredible. 

He tugged gently on Lance’s hair, encouraging him to take a little more into his mouth, and he did, sinking down a little further, eyes closed and brows furrowed determinedly, lips stretched thinly around his length. 

“Just like that, baby, so good.” Shiro praised as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Lance’s throat, and the desire to just shove the rest in, uncaring for whether Lance could take it or not was overwhelming, but he held himself back, letting Lance get used to how Shiro’s cock filled his mouth and stretched his jaw. 

Lance moaned softly, staying like that for a few moments, before carefully pulling off of him, wetting his lip and a little breathless, glancing up at Shiro and then back to his cock, looking at it determinedly. 

“Don’t push yourself.” Shiro said softly as he began to take him back into his mouth, sinking down onto him quicker this time, bobbing his head as he went and sinking down each time. 

He pulled off again, looking up at him. “I want you to fuck my throat.” He said determinedly, and Shiro nearly choked. “And that means I need to able to take you. I _know_ I can.”

A weak noise caught in Shiro’s throat at that. “Fuck, Lance.” He murmured as Lance took him back into his mouth, pushing down until his cock hit the back of his throat again and he groaned as Lance swallowed around him. 

He didn’t pull off this time, instead, worked on bobbing his head over his length, pushing himself until his cock was slipping into his throat and Lance was gagging around him. 

Tears sprung in his eyes and Shiro stroked his head soothingly and god, that really shouldn’t have been the most arousing thing that Shiro had ever seen, but as a tear slipped down Lance’s cheek and he choked on his cock again, he decided that it really, really was. 

After a few minutes Lance was taking him in easier, finally able to take him in to the hilt, cock nestled snugly in his throat and Shiro was sure that if he were to wrap his hand around the top of Lance’s neck, he would be able to feel where his cock was. 

He gave a soft groan at the thought, Lance looking up at him with glossy eyes. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re doing so well, taking my cock so well, gorgeous.” He praised and Lance gave a weak moan, moving his head over him again and letting his eyes slip back closed. 

He sucked Shiro’s cock like that for a few more minutes, working his throat nice and open with it, before finally pulling off and looking up at him, panting softly. 

“Please.” He said through a soft whine. “Please, Takashi.” 

Shiro groaned softly; his name shouldn’t have sounded _that_ good coming from Lance’s lips like that. He shifted forwards a little, winding his hand into Lance’s hair properly and giving a tug to test his grip. 

Lance’s lips obediently parted and he gave a soft moan, head tipping back as Shiro pulled it. Shiro hummed, taking his cock in his free hand and nudging it against Lance’s lips, tracing the tip over Lance’s lower for a moment, smearing precum over it.

Lance whined softly, and Shiro carefully pulled his head down over his length, being a little tentative at first, despite how Lance had practiced, he still wanted to ease him into it. 

He pulled Lance over his cock until the tip hit the back of his throat, tugging Lance’s hair and pulling him off a little and repeating a few times, before pushing him down further and letting his cock slip into his throat. 

He held Lance against him, pushing his face against his abdomen, holding him in place for a few moments, gently grinding his hips against Lance’s face and Lance moaned, swallowing around him. 

Shiro whined as Lance’s throat convulsed, and he pulled out, standing up and shifting Lance backwards a little so he would be able to do this more easily. Now that he was standing up, he gripped Lance’s hair again, holding his head in place and pushed his cock into his mouth, just shallowly fucking it at first, and slowly working up the pace and pushing in deeper. 

Fresh tears sprung to Lance’s eyes as his cock hit against the back of his throat repeatedly, and tracked down his cheeks as he pulled Lance’s head over him, meeting him half way with his thrusts and pushing his cock in completely, slipping into his throat. 

Lance was moaning and whimpering around him, tears steadily tracking down his cheeks, but he looked so blissed out by it, by how Shiro’s cock was abusing his throat, and Shiro knew that he wasn’t going to be able to talk properly tomorrow because of it. 

He steadily got rougher and Lance moaned as he did, clearly enjoying it- _wanting_ it, and he could see him palming himself through his pants and he had half a mind to stop him. 

He didn’t, though, deciding to let him have that for now as he used his mouth, fucked hard and deep into it, thrusts becoming more erratic and sloppy the closer to his orgasm he came. 

“Lance- I’m close-” He warned, loosening his grip in his hair to let him pull off if he wanted no. No matter how much he wanted to cum straight down his throat, he wasn’t about to make him if he didn’t want to. 

Lance only moaned, whining at the loss of Shiro’s tight grip in his hair, sinking down onto his cock to meet his thrusts, doing just a good of a job as when Shiro was guiding his head, seemingly determined to swallow each drop of cum. 

Shiro groaned, grinding his hips against Lance’s face as he came, Lance’s nose pressed against his abdomen, eagerly taking it all, not letting even a drop escape his lips. At the last moment he pulled off, taking Shiro’s cock in his hand and quickly jerking him off over his face, squeezing each last little drop of cum from his cock and moaning as it landed in small ribbons over his lips and chin. 

Shiro groaned, watching him as he eagerly took it, and finally slowed his hand and dropped his cock, chest heaving and heavily panting. 

Shiro knelt down on the floor in front of him and gently cupped his face, bringing their lips together. Lance moaned into his mouth, parting his lips for him and Shiro slipped his tongue into his mouth, licking into it and tasting himself on his tongue. 

They both moaned into each other as they kissed messily, sharing Shiro’s cum between them, before Shiro finally pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s lips and then gently cleaning his face from the rest of the cum, using small kitten licks to lap it up. Lance kissed him again when he was finished, pushing his tongue into his mouth, determined to take a little back for himself. 

Finally they broke apart, both panting heavily, Lance with his thighs pressed tight together. Shiro pulled Lance into his lap and Lance whimpered, rocking his hips over Shiro’s lap, desperate for a little friction. 

“Tell me what you want, lovely.” Shiro said softly, palming him through his pants, and Lance whimpered, humping against his hand. 

“I want-” He said, voice hoarse and quiet. “Want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Shiro asked, giving his cock a soft squeeze, Lance giving a broken desperate whimper in response. 

“Uh- uh huh.” Lance nodded, and Shiro scooped him up into his arms, carrying him down the hall and into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. 

“Let’s get you out of those clothes then.” He said, pulling Lance’s shirt up and off, sliding his hands down Lance’s abdomen to his pants. 

He carefully slid them down his thighs, and debated leaving him in his underwear for a few minutes just to tease him, but decided that he had worked him up enough, so he slid those off too, dropping them off the side of the bed, before pulling his own shirt off. 

“That really worked you up, huh?” Shiro said with a teasing smile, Lance’s cock flushed and hard, a little precum having leaked from the tip and onto his abdomen, and Shiro smeared a little onto his thumb, bringing it to his lips. 

Lance gave a soft whine, looking up at him with a small nod. 

“You did so good, beautiful. You took my cock so well.” He murmured, sliding his hands over Lance’s waist and gently gripping his hips. “God, you’re so gorgeous.”

Lance huffed a small laugh, giving him a lopsided smile. “Says you.”

“What does that mean?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It means you’re the most fucking gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.” He said with a pout and Shiro laughed, shaking his head. 

“Well, I’m flattered.” He said, tracing his fingers over Lance’s pelvis before finally wrapping a hand around his cock, watching as Lance arched off the bed a little into his touch, cock jumping a little in his hand. “But _you’re_ also gorgeous.” 

Lance whined softly, rocking his hips a little, and Shiro hummed, pressing a hand to his hip to keep it in place. 

“God, it really _did_ work you up. Are you a bit of a cockslut, Lance?” He asked with a teasing smile and Lance whined, pouting up at him. 

“Maybe.” He said and Shiro chuckled. 

“Can you spread those pretty legs for me?” He asked and Lance did as he was told, parting his thighs, letting one leg dangle off the edge of the bed and Shiro hummed. “I really want you to sit on my face.” Shiro murmured. “You think you’re up to that?”

Lance moaned and quickly nodded, sitting up a little. Shiro laid down next to him, and Lance quickly clambered onto him, straddling his chest. 

“Come here, lovely, let me take care of you, let me eat that pretty ass.”

Lance whined, doing as he was told and hovering above Shiro’s mouth, Shiro sliding his hands up to grip Lance’s thighs and pulling him down over his face. 

Lance moaned softly as Shiro nosed at his hole, before slipping his tongue out to lick across his. Shiro felt his weight shift as he moved to grip onto the headboard for support, and Shiro gave a gentle nip to his inner thigh, Lance giving a soft gasp in response, before going back to his hole and gently lapping over it. 

Lance gave a soft drawn out moan, rocking his hips a little, and Shiro gripped his thighs tighter to try and tell him to stay still. Lance whined in complaint, but did as he was told, giving soft little gasps and mewls as Shiro lapped his tongue over his hole, before pressing it into him. 

Lance gave a breathless moan, hips rocking a little again as Shiro fucked his tongue into him, slowly and teasingly at first, before going a little harder. He pulled back for a moment, Lance whimpering at the loss, and Shiro gave an amused smile, before gently nibbling at his rim, sucking softly and Lance gasped, moaning loudly. 

He could feel Lance shift his hips as he carefully tried to grind against Shiro’s face, whimpering softly as Shiro sucked at his rim, before pushing his tongue back into him, gripping his thighs tightly as he fucked it into him. 

He carried on like that for a little while until Lance’s thighs were shaking, and he finally loosened his grip, Lance taking the hint and starting to rock his hips, grinding against his face, riding it, throwing his head back as he moaned. 

“Shiro- Shiro-” He gasped, bringing one hand down to grip in Shiro’s hair, using the other to steady himself against the headboard as Shiro eagerly ate him out, feeling his balls shift against his forehead with each rock of his hips. 

Shiro moaned softly against him, stroking his thighs and fucking his tongue into him with more vigor, despite the way his jaw was already aching, the noises that Lance was making for him were too good to pass up.

“Takashi-” Lance gasped out, thighs shaking a little harder as he rocked against his face. “You gotta- I’m gonna-” 

Shiro frowned and made a soft noise of discontentment at that, but pulled away reluctantly, giving a soft nip to his inner thigh.

“You still gonna be good if I make you cum like this?” He asked, giving another nip and Lance gave a broken whimper nodding and tugging gently at his hair. 

“Y-yes, yes, yes, _please_.” He moaned and that was all Shiro needed to dive right back in, pushing his tongue right back into his ass and eating him out with his as much vigor, trying to bring him closer to his orgasm. 

He let Lance keep grinding against his face, though he could barely breathe, letting his teeth graze and nip at his rim just to hear the little punched out gasp that Lance would give each time at the sensitivity. God, he couldn’t wait to be inside of him. 

He groaned softly against him as he fucked him with his tongue, letting Lance ride his face at a fast pace, doing whatever he needed to send himself over the edge, hole clenching around his tongue as he came, and he could feel Lance’s balls hot and heavy against his forehead as they twitched and Lance finally released his grip on Shiro’s hair to bring a hand to his cock, no doubt to angle it upwards as not to cum all over the bed. 

Shiro worked him through it, gently sucking at his rim until Lance was shaking a little with oversensitivity and he finally pulled away, shifting and carefully helping Lance off of him, sitting up, and Lance fell against him, pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

“Was that okay?” He asked with a teasing smile and Lance huffed at him. 

“Shut up.” He said and Shiro wrapped his arm around him. 

“You good?” He asked softly, pressing a kiss to Lance’s hair and Lance nodded. 

“Great.” He mumbled in response, nuzzling him and pressing a soft kiss to Shiro’s collar bone. 

Shiro gave a soft chuckle and Lance began to kiss up his neck, giving a soft nip to his earlobe, and Shiro tilted his head a little, winding his hand into Lance’s hair. 

“You wanna fuck me?” Lance murmured, breath hot in his ear and Shiro swallowed. 

“You have no idea.” He murmured back, turning a little to ghost his lips over Lance’s for a moment, before closing the distance between them and kissing him softly. 

“Mm.” Lance hummed softly, licking at Shiro’s bottom lip and pulling back a little. “Please.” He breathed and Shiro slid his hands to grip Lance’s hips, shifting him to lay down on the bed. 

“You do this often?” Shiro asked as he raked his eyes over Lance’s body and Lance gave a small gasp. 

“I think that’s a very rude question, sir.” He said, biting his lip teasingly and tilting his head. 

Shiro’s lips curled and he rolled his eyes. “Mm?”

“Mmmhm.” Lance agreed. “Are you implying that you think I’m a bit of a slut, _sir_?”

“Not at all.” Shiro said silkily back as he slid his hands over Lance’s waist. 

“Pity. I might have been into that.” Lance purred and Shiro huffed a laugh. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’re into _plenty_.” 

“Mm, you’ll just have to find out then, won’t you?”

“I suppose I will.” Shiro said back with a grin, sliding his hands up Lance’s body, roaming over his abdomen and his chest, flicking the pads of his thumbs over his nipples and giving a soft hum as they hardened under his touch. 

Lance bit his lip, a small noise catching in his throat, eyes fluttering as he leaned into his touch, and Shiro gently pinched his nipples, giving a soft tug and Lance whined. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Shiro murmured and Lance threw him a flirtatious smile. 

“So I’ve been told.” He replied and Shiro smiled fondly, playing with his nipples for a few moments longer before Lance impatiently spread his legs and gave a small whine. 

“Want something?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow and Lance huffed. 

“Don’t make me beg.” He said with a small pout and Shiro thought that all Lance would have to do would be to look at him with that face and he’d do anything he could ever ask for. 

It wasn’t a question of giving in, it was a question of holding on, and so Shiro leant across to his bedside drawer to get out the lube and a condom, putting them down on the bed beside him and smoothing his hands over Lance’s thighs and Lance spread them wider for him. 

He uncapped the lube, coating his fingers and rubbing them at his entrance, noting the way Lance’s breath hitched as he looked down at him, biting his lip. Shiro met his gaze for a few moments, before redirecting his attention to where he slowly pushed a finger inside of him and Lance gave a soft sigh. He pushed it in all the way and glanced up at Lance as he began to gently thrust it into him. 

“Mm, you can probably give me another, I’m loose enough.” He murmured and Shiro hummed, thrusting his finger into him for a few more moments before nudging a second at his entrance and slipping that in next to the first. “Mm, that’s better.” Lance moaned softly. 

Shiro watched him as he gently fucked him with his fingers, spreading them inside of him as he did so, taking his time to open him up and stretch him out, easing in a third finger when he could.

Once Lance was talking his fingers nicely, all three gliding into him with ease, he curled them, feeling for his prostate. It took a few moments, but Lance gasped harshly as he found it, pressing his fingers into it and rubbing gently. Lance arched off of the bed and into his touch, biting down hard on his lip as Shiro kept massaging over the spot. 

“Don’t do that.” Shiro murmured, pressing a little harder to illustrate his point. “I wanna hear you.” He said and Lance let go of his lip, mouth falling open as he panted softly. 

“Shiro- Shiro, I need you-” He moaned, rocking his hips a little, cock steadily hardening again at the constant stimulation. 

“Need what, baby?” Shiro asked softly, just to tease him, just because he could, thrusting his fingers into him and hooking them into his prostate, Lance giving a broken whimper. 

“Your cock!” He gasped, whining. “I need your cock, I need you inside me- please, fuck me, please…”

“I thought you didn’t want to beg.” Shiro teased, though he was already pulling his fingers away and unwrapping the condom. 

“Yeah, but you’re a dick.” He huffed, pouting at him. 

“You make pretty noises.” Shiro retaliated with a shrug, taking his cock in hand and working his hand over it a few times, coaxing it to full hardness, before rolling the condom down over the length. 

“Shut up.” Lance said, pouting harder and Shiro gave a soft laugh, leaning over him and hooking one of Lance’s thighs over his hip. 

“Don’t you like being told you’re pretty?” He asked once they were nose to nose, tilting his head. 

Lance clenched his jaw and didn’t say anything, instead bringing their lips together. “You _know_ I do, now _hurry up_ and put your _fucking cock_ inside of me.” 

Shiro laughed against his lips, positioning himself at Lance’s entrance and slowly pushing into him. Lance wrapped an arm around Shiro’s shoulders, clutching at him as he moaned, head tipping back against the pillow. 

“Fuck, Lance.” Shiro murmured, mouthing at his jaw. “So good, baby, you feel so good.” 

Lance whimpered at that, tipping his head to catch Shiro’s lips in a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and gasping into his mouth as Shiro’s cock brushed against his prostate, tightening around him. 

Shiro groaned against his lips, giving a soft nip in retaliation and slipping his tongue into Lance’s mouth, Lance moaning and parting his lips eagerly, sliding his tongue over Shiro’s. He whimpered into his mouth as Shiro rocked into him, keeping the pace gentle at first, just wanting to enjoy the feeling of Lance wrapped tightly around his cock, making sure to keep his hips angled the best he could, revelling in the way Lance would clench around him and gasp sharply into his mouth with each brush against his prostate. 

Finally though, he couldn’t hold back any longer, desperate to just drive into Lance’s tight heat, to bury himself inside of him over and over, completely unable to resist anymore, he picked up the pace, snapping his hips and catching Lance’s broken moan on his lips. 

_”Yes, yes, yes…_ ” Lance moaned, panting as Shiro fucked his cock into him more quickly, bed creaking against the wall now from their movements, and Lance clutched at him ever tighter, as if he was trying to ground himself in the pleasure of it all. 

“That what you wanted, beautiful?” Shiro murmured, and Lance moaned, nodding. 

“Yes- yes, god, _you’re so big_ , you feel so good, so good, so good-” Lance mindlessly babbled, nails digging into Shiro’s shoulder blades where he was holding onto him. 

Shiro groaned at that, fucking into him a little harder, lips curling at Lance’s drawn out high moan as he clenched around his cock. 

God, Shiro hadn’t done this in so long- too long- and yes, maybe Lance wasn’t exactly the best candidate… Fuck, scrap that, Lance was the _only_ one Shiro wanted to be doing this with, right now. Lance was _perfect_ in every way. Lance was incredible; _he_ was incredible and he _felt_ incredible, and _this_ was incredible, and Shiro could have stayed just like this forever, just burying and reburying himself inside of Lance again and again and again. 

Lance wrapped his other arm around Shiro’s neck, sliding his hands into his hair and guiding his head to his neck, where Shiro immediately latched onto the skin there, biting and sucking and nipping until the skin bruised as Lance tilted his head for him, massaging his scalp with his fingertips as he moaned. 

He was taking him so well- so _good_ , so _easily_ , like he was made for it, like he was made for Shiro’s cock, like he was made for _Shiro_.

He knew that neither of them were going to last as long as they would have liked; in an ideal world they’d be going at it for hours, but alas, Shiro didn’t have the stamina he’d had in college, and Lance was still over sensitive from his first orgasm, and Shiro could quickly feel the end approaching. 

Lance was fluttering around him, as if trying to keep him inside each time he pulled out, gasping and arching against him with each thrust back in, clenching around him with a broken moan with each hit to his prostate. 

“Lance-” Shiro moaned, panting against him, their skin damp and burning hot where they were pressed together. “Lance, I’m not gonna last.”

Lance whimpered, clutching at him tighter. “M-me neither, _please_ , please I want your cum, wanna feel you cum, wanna _make_ you cum.” 

How could Shiro possibly refuse that? How could Shiro do anything other than cum with how Lance was begging him to, voice breathless and high? He would have liked to have held on a little longer, god, it was embarrassing, really, with just how _obedient_ that was of him, would have liked to be able to make Lance cum first, but he couldn’t stop it, not now, not now that Lance had gone and done that. 

He groaned, hips stuttering as he came, grinding his cock deep into Lance as he spilled into the condom, rocking his body against Lance’s and just managing to slip a hand between them to wrap around Lance’s cock, quickly jerking him off. 

Lance cried out, clenching hard around Shiro’s cock, only taking a few strokes of his hand before he was spilling all over his abdomen, cum coating his own skin and Shiro’s. Shiro worked him through it, jerking him off and weakly thrusting into him, the stimulation of Lance’s hole fluttering around him so intently, completely milking him of his cum, a little much for him. 

As they both came down from it he pulled out, letting out a long breath and collapsing on the bed next to Lance. He rolled the condom off of his cock and tied it at the end, tossing it across the room to his waste bin and giving a soft sigh of relief as it went in, and didn’t land on the floor. 

Lance sighed softly, curling against Shiro’s side and nestling his face in the crook of his neck, and Shiro put an arm around him, holding him close.

“You okay?” He asked gently, brushing Lance’s damp hair back from where it clung to his forehead. 

“I think I need another shower.” He murmured and Shiro could feel him smiling against his skin. 

Shiro laughed softly and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Mm, well, there’s time for that. Stay a while?”

Lance gave a small nod, snuggling tighter to him, and Shiro gave a small sigh of relief. He didn’t really know what was supposed to happen now. 

He supposed, that there was no ‘supposed to’. Because this _wasn’t_ supposed to have happened in the first place, there was no protocol for sleeping with a student and what was supposed to happen after. 

Were they supposed to lie here like this for the few blissful minutes that followed, before parting ways and never talking about it again? Shiro didn’t want that. He _should_ want that, he knew. He should have wanted this to be a one time thing, a giving into his desires, a _mistake_. 

He gave a small glance to where Lance was curled against his side, eyes closed and a contented smile on his face. This was anything but a mistake. Because he _liked_ Lance. He really, really liked Lance. In a way that he shouldn’t, yes, of course, but… there wasn’t much he could do about it. 

Lance was young. He was an adult, yes, but he was still young. He was still eight years younger than Shiro and it was still going to be another two years before he got out of school. He had his whole life ahead of him to figure out what he wanted to do, and where he wanted to go. 

He didn’t need someone weighing him down, someone that had already been through all of that and someone that had already settled. He deserved to be given the chance to do that all himself. That was, of course, all going on the assumption that Lance wanted something like that. That Lance hadn’t seen Shiro as a challenge that he’d now… conquered, or something. 

“Lance?” He asked softly after a few moments, against his better judgement. 

“Mm?” Lance asked sleepily, looking up at him. 

“Can I get you dinner?” He asked and Lance’s eyes widened. 

“Are you asking me on a _date_ , sir?” Lance asked with a small smile. 

“I- I think so.” Shiro said, forehead creasing slightly. “And only if you stop calling me ‘sir’.”

“You _think_ so?” Lance asked with a small worried frown, biting his lip. “I want you to be _sure_ , Takashi. Don’t ask me out if you don’t mean it.”

Shiro sighed softly, letting his eyes fall momentarily closed, before refocusing on Lance. “I am sure. I… shouldn’t be, but I am.”

Lance smiled again, shifting so that he was leaning over Shiro a little, only a few inches from his face. 

“Did my drunk ass really manage to charm you enough that you actually _like_ me now? Enough to ask me something like that?”

Shiro gave a small laugh, tucking Lance’s hair behind his ear and cupping his face. “You’d be surprised.” He said, kissing his nose. “And I _think_ there were a few incidents in between, there.”

“Mm?” Lance asked, brushing their noses together. 

“Mm.” Shiro agreed, pressing their lips together softly. “This is a terrible idea, I hope you know that.”

“Probably.” Lance hummed, pulling back to look at him and gently brushing Shiro’s hair off of his face. “But I tend to find that all the best ideas are.”

Shiro laughed softly. “Oh yeah?”

“Definitely.” He said and they were quiet for a few moments as Lance laced his fingers through Shiro’s hair, gently tracing his fingertips over his cheek bone and his jawline. “Takashi?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah?”

“You… actually like me, right? You asking me to dinner isn’t just some… afterglow thing...?”

“Lance.” Shiro said, cupping his face. “I like you. I promise. I shouldn’t, I really, really, shouldn’t, and even though you’re a consenting adult, I could still lose my job if anyone found out about this. I’d be… risking a lot.”

Lance frowned softly. “I… that’s a lot to ask you.” He said softly. “You don’t even know me very well, how can you decide if I’m worth that risk?”

“I’d very much like to find out.” He murmured. “I’m not in the habit of being wrong about people. I just… I can’t… pretend this didn’t happen and pretend like I don’t feel anything for you, because I do. And it feels selfish of us on both ends to even think about it, and it’s a lot to ask and it’s a big risk, and we don’t know each other very well, but-”

“Shiro.” Lance said, cutting him off and pressing a finger to his lips. “I feel the same way, okay? It’s a lot, but… I want to at least give it a try. This feels… like something that we shouldn’t let get away, you know?”

“I do.” He said as Lance took his finger away. 

Lance smiled softly at him for a few moments before speaking again. “So, is that you officially asking me out on a date, then?”

“It might be me officially asking you _in_ on a date, but yes. If you’d like to, I’d love to cook you dinner and watch a movie, or something.”

“Or something.” Lance echoed with a grin and Shiro rolled his eyes. “I’d love to.” He said softly. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Shiro asked and Lance hummed for a moment and gave a shrug. 

“Nothing much I think, why?” 

“Well, I was just thinking that if it’s not too presumptuous of me, then you could stay the night.”

Lance smiled and bit his lip. “I’d like that.” He replied. 

“Me too.” Shiro said, smiling softly back and meeting Lance half way for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i,,, dont know where this came from actually i was planning to start a completely different au and then whoops this happened, anyway, it was a nice wind down after finishing my pornstar lance shance au bc that was,,,, long oof (you should,,,,,,, go read that if you havent already btw its gr8 #spon)
> 
> anyway !! comments are greatly appreciated !!
> 
> [you can follow me on twitter here !!](https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know) i post previews of fics and also do horny rambling sometimes i mean lots, im constantly horny its always horny for shance time over on my twitter its a real problem ;)


End file.
